fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Torture Magic (Cali)
|user = Various}} Torture Magic (拷問マジック, Gōmon Majikku) is an unnamed Caster-Type Black Magic which allows the user to psychically control tools that are used to torture or punish the target. Torture Magic is a dangerous form of Black Magic which allows a practitioner to kinetically and fluently control various torture devices, chains, and other punishment tools to inflict damage, and can also turn one instrument of torture into another. While focused solely on summoning torture weapons, Torture Magic is primarily used to punish and chastise magic users by painfully limiting their abilities via “special” torture tools that are specifically designed to hurt and inflict pain. Description By their very nature, Torture Magic is a method of magic purely created with the purpose of inflicting as much pain as humanly (or inhumanly) as possible unto their targets, conjuring all manner of tools and equipment ranging from medical devices to brutal intruments that slowly but assuredly deals all manner of pain. Some would assume that the very tools that are employed are used to punish wizards for what they are, with these tools reflecting this aspect by turning their power against them, with each tool at their disposal reacting differently when under the influence of their opponent’s magic. In traditional terms, Torture Magic functions almost in the exact same way as Requip, in which the user stores items in a pocket dimension so that they can easily summon it at any time, with the most notable difference between the two being the summoning speed and the nature of the tools that are summoned, as Torture Magic simply summons items that are used to deal pure damage than it’s counterpart , allowing the caster to call forth as many tools at moment's notice; appearing at the exact opportune time in order to strike, even during battle, giving them a high level of flexibility in combat that enables them to counter their opponent's movements. The actual location of where they can summon their items is nearly impossible to determine, appearing at incredible speeds at any random location of their choosing and vanishing just as quickly, making it a very formidable ability to read. However, unlike requip, in which weapons and suits of armor can be summoned, the user on the other hand can conjure a wide-arrange of torture-related memorabilia, contraptions, and tools that are tasked with the explicit purpose of hurting or crippling their opponent by immobilizing them, disabling their magical abilities with carefully crafted devices used to counter specific attacks when coming straight for him. cage. |243x243px]] Each tool and weapon they summon serves a different purpose aside from simply damaging his opponent, coming equipped with special abilities that serves a different purpose when dealing with an opponent's attack, making them unimaginably versatile in terms of use. It is the main go-to magic art for physically binding others against their will, although not boasting in terms of physical power or defense, it more than makes up for it in terms of special abilities and the unique properties each tool has in response to a key scenario they might face in the heat of battle, naturally creating counter-measures to nullify certain actions. For the most part, the brand spectrum of tools are heavily based on medieval or late century torture devices, with the added use of several up to date items such as straight jackets and electric-oriented equipment. For all of the means at their disposal, this brand of magic is better suited for close-range combat when their opponents are near their immediate vicinity, entitling them for quick-paced casting that immediately brings out objects ranging from small tools to massive structures in a blink of an eye, quickly dispatching numerous opponents by entrapping them in deadly contraptions, dealing either a series of mortal wounds of sufficient pain to neutralize them in place. With the level of mental discipline, one can limit the damage they can inflict unto their opponents when they become the sole focus of attacks, ensuring that they don’t accidentally kill others when using Torture Magic in a non life-threatening manner, such as decreasing the the overall capacity it has to inflict pain or injuries when using spells. On the other hand, anything they produces through this magic art completely overshadows the original items in every possible way imaginable, such as being many times more durable to damage or attacks, ensuring that they become very difficult to break or destroy. Since they are imbued with his magic energy, they surpass ordinary version of torture tools that are constructed by hand, working at a much greater capacity that enables them to not be limited with who or what they capture, continuing their primary function until fulfilling their purpose, even if it means taking down giant enemies or multiple foes at once. While at their disposal, every moving part, piece, and contraption belonging to the user’s tools remain under their absolute obedience, meaning that with a thought, they can tighten their tools over a captured victim, release blades, inflict pain at a command, or execute enemies with a simple signal, giving one remote control over each and every single tool at their ownership. Depending on the size and weapon-type they conjure, the amount of tools they can summon and the destructive force they have can be evaluated based on the exact purpose they wish to exact upon their opponent, such as entangling them in a torture device, using tools to physically assault them and the degree of pain they desire to inflict dish out. Unfortunately, since it is regarded as a Black Arts magic art, this magic’s overall effect and effectiveness responds accordingly depending on the degree of pain and damage they are inflicting unto their opponent in terms of a combination of both physical or psychological pain. Alternatively, some of these spells are designed to inflict psychological pain or leave as little physical injury or evidence as possible while achieving the same psychological devastation, doing so without killing enemies so as to allow the victim to suffer as long as possible. Spells Trivia Category:Caster Magic Category:Black Arts